


Есть один секрет

by ARTOIS



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTOIS/pseuds/ARTOIS





	Есть один секрет

\- Смотри, вон идет…  
\- Вспомнишь говно, вот и оно.  
\- Тише-тише, вдруг услышит.  
\- Да клал я…  
\- Ш-ш-ш… - зашипел Серега.  
Володя смачно сплюнул и проследил взглядом за объектом своих ежедневных наблюдений. Все же что-то с ним не так. И это тревожило, раздражало Смирнова до изжоги.  
\- «Рени» есть?  
\- Что опять? Ты жрешь таблетки горстями, может лучше нормально пообедаешь?  
\- Так есть или нет? – потянулся за пачкой сигарет Смирнов.  
\- Вчера купил. В правом ящике, - покачал головой напарник.  
Вот уже три недели новый наладчик терзал воображение охранника Смирнова. Кошелева приняли на работу вместо предыдущего наладчика Коляна Матвеева. Тот пробу снимал с водки на экспорт прямо на рабочем месте. Линию наладил – надо настроение поднять. Настроение поднял – время поспать. Проспался, пополдничал – пора и вечернюю рюмашку пропустить. И так по кругу. Он не один на винно-водочном заводе такой. Линия розлива для русского мужика, как огород с капустой для козла. Воровали все, что плохо лежит. Пили все, что текло.  
В конце каждого месяца расходная часть увеличивалась, заставляя бухгалтеров краснеть перед начальством, а тех в свою очередь рвать на голове волосы от бешенства. И на очередном совещании приняли решение о специальном пропускном пункте и наряде охранников, кто будет досматривать спешивший со смены народ.  
И дело пошло. К концу рабочего дня разит алкоголем – штраф. Спрятал бутылку на вынос – штраф. Проспал лишний часок с обеда – штраф. И так по списку.  
Все бы ничего, да вот беда – простому работяге тяжко приходилось. Зарплата мизерная, дома проблем полон ворох, еще и последнюю отдушину отняли. Подобная диета мужикам не понравилась – увольняться стали. Тогда Смирнов решил – позволять иногда народу расслабляться, но и вожжи не сильно ослаблять. Кнут и пряник – самая лучшая политика. За справедливость эту Смирнова уважали.  
Матвеев – нормальный мужик был, просто ему не повезло – попался прямо к владельцу в руки, как горячий пирожок. Иностранные партнеры на день раньше специально приехали, чтобы лоск в отделах навести не успели. Тут Колян и попался, только рюмку ко рту поднес, как дверь в подсобку открылась. Уволили сразу в назидание другим. А наладчик – это не просто так, его днем с огнем не сыщешь. Долгое дело и муторное – спеца узкопрофильного найти.  
Нашли. Кошелев Дмитрий Алексеевич. Среднего роста, крепкого телосложения, тридцать три года, не женат, детей нет. В графе об опыте работы в анкете стоял прочерк. Так же как и остальная информация оказалась недоступной. Другой бы на него внимания не обратил, но не Смирнов. У Володи Смирнова чуйка на подобных экземпляров была отменная.  
Кошелев нарушал привычное течение жизни в их коллективе своим недружелюбным поведением. Немногословный, угрюмый. Резкий, как электропила: на хуй посылал без предупреждения, за одно неверное, по его мнению, слово. Работал на износ. Обедал один, и то - не со всеми в столовой, а на улице. Там пенёк прилюбил и сидел на нем, как грач, раздражая своим исключительным видом Смирнова. Пенёк тот аккурат напротив постовой будки торчал. Хорошо, что окна в будке с тонировкой, иначе кусок в горло не пролез бы. А так сиди себе, наблюдай.  
Сам обед у Кошелева тоже не как у всех – мясо и овощи в контейнере, да йогурт с шоколадкой. Каждый день это ел. И как только не надоело…  
Хотя все причины не шли ни в какое сравнение с главной – Кошелев не пил. Никогда. Ни разу. Даже на свой день рождения. Даже на день рождения Ленки из секретариата. За три недели, вполне достаточный срок для линии розлива, Кошелев не употребил ни грамма. Смирнов считал это ненормальным. Он не доверял людям, которые не выпивали вообще. Все, кого он знал с подобным пунктиком, либо буйные, либо запойные, либо неврологические. Ну есть еще категория – спортсмены, как он, но Кошелев больше походил на снайпера, чем на чемпиона.  
С поклажей на вынос тоже застукан не был. Это уж Смирнов мог гарантировать – с понедельника его ощупывал с пристрастием.  
К его немалому удивлению, Дмитрий Алексеевич на подобное унижение отреагировал неожиданно спокойно. Ни слова.  
Володя разгрыз пластинку «Рени» и сглотнул, думая лишь об одном.  
\- Есть у него секрет… - задумчиво проговорил он.  
\- Что? – Серега непонимающе захлопал ресницами.  
\- Не бывает так, чтобы человеку человек противен был.  
\- А-а-а… Ты все о Кошелеве. Почему же? Бывает. Частенько, причем, - заумничал Серега.  
\- Да нет. Я имею ввиду, чтобы совсем никто не нравился. Все равно хоть один человек, хоть собачка какая, ну рыбка, птичка, но к себе тянет. А этот холодный, как робот. Ничего-то его не колышет.  
\- Ну да… - протянул напарник. И вдруг его осенило: - Так может он сиделый, а? Сколько здесь на работу по блату устраиваются? Да каждый второй! Пригрел его кто-нибудь из начальства, вот он и ходит по струнке.  
\- С зоны, говоришь…  
Смирнов недобро улыбнулся и помотал головой, прохрустев шейными позвонками. Это предположение стоило проверить. Оно совсем не лишено смысла и даже объясняло подобное раздражающее поведение.  
Вечером Смирнов чуть не подпрыгивал в ожидании Кошелева. Но тот не торопился со смены. Завод уже практически опустел. Большинство рабочих заканчивало в семнадцать ноль-ноль, а без десяти пять народ уже стоял в очереди на выход. Сам Дмитрий Алексеевич так же должен был вместе с остальными торопиться домой, но нет. И здесь он отличался – на пропускной пункт приходил, когда ни единой души на линии розлива не оставалось.  
Володя только прикурил и потянулся, как из-за угла показалась знакомая фигура. Кошелев шел неторопливо, надвинув черную кепку на лоб. От напряжения у Смирнова в тике задергалось веко.  
Нервно подмигнув наладчику, охранник кивнул в сторону постовой кабинки. Кошелев молча зашел и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Смирнов окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, прикидывая, откуда начать обыск. А тот стоял, как ни в чем не бывало, будто в ситуации нет ничего ненормального – каждый день обыск-то. Такая роботизированная реакция только распаляла Володю еще больше.  
Он зло сплюнул прямо на пол и грубо повернул наладчика спиной к себе. Тот послушно встал у стены и расставил ноги. «Точно зек. Просто профессиональная привычка. Стоит и не петюкает»,- подумал Смирнов и принялся за дело.  
Сначала ощупал плечи и руки – надо сказать они были крепкие, как у спортсмена. Володя мысленно сравнил обхват предплечья со своим и с удовлетворением отметил, что у него самого больше. Недаром в качалке все свободное время проводил.  
Огладил его по спине, похлопал по бокам. Ничего. Пришлось спуститься на колени, чтобы низ, так сказать, досмотреть. Начал с икр, медленно продвигая к бедрам. Наверху задержался взглядом – задница Кошелева как раз была напротив его лица. Задница крепкая и ладная. Почему-то мысли сами собой потекли в русло тюремных развлечений, и Смирнов хмыкнул. С такой узкой и в то же время круглой филейной частью и гадким характером там, наверно, было не сладко. С другой стороны, может, наоборот – сладко.  
От подобных догадок, пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не выдать себя нервным смешком. Настроение вдруг скакнуло вверх и он, сам от себя не ожидая, сжал ладонями ягодицы Кошелева. Тот дернулся, но не развернулся, лишь резко втянул в себя воздух. Смирнова этот вздох отрезвил. Одернув руки, он встал и не своим голосом пробормотал:  
\- Порядок.  
Кошелев вышел так же молча, как и всегда, не проронив и слова.  
Володя недоверчиво посмотрел на свои широкие мозолистые ладони, будто это они сами, без его участия, только что сотворили нечто ужасное и дикое.  
Снова желудок сжался в спазме, внутри запекло. Смирнов потянулся за «Рени».

***

Всю ночь он провалялся без сна. Потому что только по дороге домой вспомнил как проверить догадку собирался. Но вот ведь жопа! Она-то и помешала.  
На утро Смирнов был настроен решительно. От возбуждения на работу на час раньше приехал. Выкурил половину «Честерфилда» и выдул три больших кружки заваренного шиповника. И вот потихоньку люди потянулись через пропускной пункт.  
Кошелев стал четвертым. Приложил карточку к кругляшку, беспрепятственно прошел через кабинку охранников и на Володю даже не взглянул, только кепку на глаза поглубже натянул. По какой-то непонятной даже для самого Смирнова причине это ему совсем не понравилось. Мог бы хоть поздороваться, хоть кивнуть квадратным подбородком. Но нет.  
\- Робокоп хуев,- тихо буркнув, он со всей силы стукнул ладонью по столу. Серега подскочил со стула, как ужаленный:  
\- Бля! Ты че так пугаешь? Чуть в штаны не наложил!  
\- Муха, - подхватил за крылышко свежевчерашнее насекомое и предъявил напарнику.  
\- А-а-а.  
Весь день Смирнов походил на тигра в клетке – не мог дождаться вечера. Мерил небольшую комнатку шагами с утра, километры намотал. Серый даже стал расспрашивать, мол, какая вожжа ему под хвост попала. Но он угрюмо отнекивался и ждал.  
Обед пропустил – жрать совсем расхотелось. Изжога с новой силой накинулась на его желудок, будто и так мало в крови было раздражения. Он и сам не мог понять, ну на что ему сдался этот Кошелев деревянный, отчего рожа квадратная так душу бередила.  
\- Сука! – взвыл Смирнов ближе к концу рабочего дня.  
\- Да что с тобой такое сегодня?! – снова дернулся Серега.  
\- Да внутри как кислотой жгет. У-у-у…  
\- Мож скорую, а? Володь, у тебя там точно язва. Жрешь всякую херню, вот и мучаешься. А это что?  
Серега вытаращил глаза, наблюдая, как напарник выдавливает в столовую ложку добрую порцию чего-то малоаппетитного.  
\- Энтеросгель.  
\- Так это ж от токсичных отравлений!  
\- А мне помогает! – рявкнул Смирнов, и тему закрыли.  
Когда стрелка наручных часов показала две минуты седьмого, Володя ждать уже не мог. Сам пошел навстречу Кошелеву. К тому же Серега никак не хотел уходить домой, остался под совершенно идиотским предлогом - дома у него телек сгорел, а тут футбол, Чемпионат мира. Наладчик задерживался, и он решил, что так даже лучше. Никто их на линии тревожить не будет. Почему Смирнову казалось таким важным, чтобы им никто не мешал, он старался даже не думать.  
Пересек пустынный цех, обернулся на всякий случай – ни души, и пошел на полоску света из-под двери каморки.  
Внутри тесной комнатки Кошелев стоял спиной ко входу и что-то спешно засовывал за пазуху.  
\- Вот и попался, голубчик! – радостно заорал Смирнов, оскалившись на Железного человека.  
Кошелев обернулся и замер на месте, будто, и правда, пойманный с поличным. Верхняя часть лица впервые не была затенена козырьком, и теперь Смирнов мог видеть, что глаза у Кошелева серые, почти черные, как мокрая галька с побережья. Брови, широкие и темные, сошлись на переносице, образовав острую морщинку. Вместе с удивлением, написанным на квадратном, скуластом лице, поза была достаточно напряженной, чтобы у охранника не осталось никаких сомнений.  
\- Что, сволочь, тащишь?!  
Но Кошелев на рев раненного льва только усмехнулся и сипло произнес:  
\- Ничего.  
Это был чуть ли ни единственный раз, когда Смирнов слышал голос наладчика. От данного обстоятельства у него по коже поползли мурашки.  
\- Как это ничего, Кошелев? Я что слепой по-твоему? Сам достанешь или мне тебя обыскивать придется? – тучей надвигался Володя на Дмитрия Алексеевича.  
\- Обыскивай. Но я ничего чужого не брал. Там моё.  
\- Здесь ничего твоего быть не может, Кошелев! – забрызгал слюной Смирнов. – Последний раз спрашиваю: отдашь по-хорошему?  
Он и сам не заметил, как оказался к наладчику так близко - лица на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, что теперь мог видеть угольные крапинки в наглых глазах. Не заметил, как схватил за грудки и подтянул к себе так, что почувствовал терпкий запах мужского тела после рабочей смены.  
\- Нет.  
\- Хуй твой дед! – огрызнулся Смирнов. И тут же вспомнил, что хотел сделать еще вчера. – Ну-ка, раздевайся. Живо!  
Володя с удовлетворением отметил, что улыбка сползла с лица Кошелева, но взамен в глазах появилось что-то новое, какая-то эмоция, определение которой он пока не находил.  
\- Руки убери. Мешаешь.  
Смирнов убрал, но отступил только на шаг. Тяжело дыша, он с замиранием сердца следил за каждым движением наладчика. Тот медлить не стал. Сначала скинул куртку, а потом на пол упала футболка вместе с каким-то свертком.  
Казалось бы – всё, закончили. Смотри, что спрятано было, и принимай решение. Но Володя, совершенно игнорируя вещи, внимательно рассматривал растекшуюся по правому плечу и груди Кошелева татуировку. Там была вовсе не тюремная наколка, как он думал, а красно-оранжевые китайские карпы в окружении пестрых водорослей. Он никогда еще не видел такие татуировки вживую, да еще и на мужском теле. Рисунок буквально вводил в транс, казалось, что карпы плыли, как натуральные, в холодной озерной воде. Хотелось прикоснуться, провести пальцами по рыбьим позвонкам, почувствовать прохладу воды. И Смирнов так и поступил – руку протянул и потрогал. Никакой прохладой там и не пахло, горячо стало. От касания мозолистых пальцев грудная мышца дернулась – Володя очнулся.  
\- Я это… ну… - сконфужено пробормотал охранник, багровея. Кошелев вздернул брови и смотрел на Смирнова так, как еще ни один мужик себе не позволял. Да и женщина тоже. Да вообще никто, никто так на него не смотрел. И Володя попятился назад, медленно, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, будто перед ним стоял не Кошелев, а черт с рогами.  
\- Что? – вкрадчиво шептал наладчик. - Куда же подевалась твоя смелость, Владимир Петрович?  
Кошелев наступал, наваливался своей плотной, душной энергетикой.  
\- Так я не… ничего я… ты… просто… вот я и…  
Голос Володи совсем охрип от волнения, стеснения и бог знает чего еще. Он вдруг почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось - снова запекло.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты… ты…  
\- Я? Да-а…  
Смирнов вдруг уперся спиной во что-то твердое и даже не сразу понял, что это стена. Бежать без потерянной гордости не представлялось возможным, а кулаки почему-то не поднимались. А Кошелев уже теснил, вдавливал Володю в стену обнаженным торсом. Он был уже настолько близко, что Смирнов чувствовал его дыхание, и затравлено, широко раскрытыми глазами, смотрел, как маска робокопа превращается в живое, полное страстных эмоций лицо.  
Губы у него были твердыми и теплыми, они не целовали, а осторожно, но вместе с тем по-хозяйски, кусали Смирнова. Он ощутил, как горячий и влажный язык проник к нему в рот и ласково пощекотал небо. Поцелуй стал более настойчивым и глубоким, а Смирнов уже отвечал с таким энтузиазмом, на который только был способен. В голове стоял белый шум.  
Ш-ш-ш-ш…  
Кошелев позволил шарить руками по своему телу, разминать мышцы, цепляться за плечи, как за спасательный круг.  
Изжога, казалось, теперь была везде – растеклась кислотой по всему телу и жгла изнутри и снаружи, душила, заставляла жадно глотать воздух, будто он не Смирнов, а золотой китайский карп.  
Как оказался на полусогнутых со спущенными штанами не помнил. Только судорожно стискивал загривок Кошелева и толкался членом ему в рот. Кошелев заглатывал до упора, со знанием дела.  
Володя резко двигался, лихорадочно вторгаясь в удивительно глубокую глотку. Он хватался за затылок с короткими колючими волосками, надавливал так, чтобы голова вжималась в его пах и живот, чтобы до конца. Ощущения были настолько острыми и не похожими на то, что он испытывал когда-либо. Это подкашивало, заставляло дрожать от мучительных потуг отсрочить оргазм хоть на минуту. Но не мог больше - еще пару раз натянул и бурно кончил прямо на лицо Дмитрию Алексеевичу. Закрыв глаза в истоме, сполз по стенке и запрокинул голову, шумно глотая ртом воздух.  
Сердце, казалось, с трудом качает кровь – в груди все огнем полыхало.  
Состояние нереальности не покидало Смирнова, даже когда кто-то крепко зажал ему подбородок, заставляя больше раскрыть губы. Он с трудом разлепил веки, чтобы понять что, собственно, происходит – и тут же придушенно всхлипнул. Не успел увернуться.  
У Кошелева имелся просто огромный елдак – длинный и набухший, с красной сочной, будто лаком покрытой, головкой и синеватыми венами-змейками, выпирающими по всей длине. И этот невероятно огромный хуй заполнил весь его рот, замер, дойдя до горла, а потом снова двинулся, и еще, и еще. Так широко Смирнов не раскрывал рот, даже когда раз в месяц угощался Биг-Тейсти в привокзальном Макдаке.  
Он пытался сопротивляться, но поза работала против него, а оргазм лишил последних сил. Осознав всю безысходность своего положения, он расслабился, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Член Кошелева буквально раздирал его рот и горло. Уголки губ неприятно саднило, а слюна капала через край. Он с хрипом вдыхал затхлый воздух коморки, когда Кошелев немного ослаблял напор на выходе, и с трудом подавлял рвотные позывы, уже совершенно ничего не соображая.  
А потом все кончилось. На языке стало горько и солоно. И почему-то - обалденно.  
Кошелев толкнулся последний раз и с чпоком вынул член из многострадального рта Смирнова. Тот закашлялся, щедро сплюнул и встал на четвереньки, чтобы отдышаться, прямо так – со спущенными штанами и голым задом.  
Кошелев уже одевался, как ни в чем не бывало, весело насвистывая под нос какую-то простенькую мелодию, когда на глаза Смирнову попался сверток, брошенный на пол вместе с футболкой. Потянулся и достал из файла районную газету. Он узнал этот выпуск сразу – на последней странице была напечатана небольшая заметка, а к нему фото, где широко улыбаясь и играя мышцами, стоял сам Владимир Смирнов – победитель юниорского районного соревнования по армрестлингу. А рядом еще двое. И среди них Дмитрий Кошелев – второе место.  
\- Отдай. Это моё, - выхватил из рук газетёнку Кошелев, обратно превратившись в Железного человека.  
Но Смирнова уже это не коробило. Всё встало на свои места. Он лишь широко улыбнулся и принялся натягивать штаны.

***

На следующий день Серега стонал, то и дело, хватаясь за квадратную после бодуна голову. Все же последний литр пива после бутылки водки был лишний, тем более что наши проиграли.  
\- Че ты ржешь, Вов? Сейчас башка отвалится. Ох-х… - завыл Серый.  
\- А не хрен заниматься всякой чепухой на рабочем месте, - подколол Смирнов.  
\- Что-то ты сегодня больно довольный – рожа не треснет?  
\- Настроение хорошее, - добродушно отозвался напарник.  
Тут дверь отворилась, и на пост зашел наладчик Кошелев. Он, как обычно, приложил пропуск к глазку, натянул кепку поглубже и прошел на улицу.  
\- Так что – к врачу ходил?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Да все само собой прошло, че идти-то.  
\- Фига се! Почти месяц мучился, а тут бац – и прошло?  
\- Есть один секрет… - ухмыльнулся Смирнов и, прихватив пачку «Честерфилда», вышел на улицу за Кошелевым.


End file.
